1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including stacked semiconductor packages and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in various electronic industries because of their relatively small size, multi-functional capabilities, and/or relatively low manufacture costs. Highly integrated semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industries. Thus, various problems have been caused in various processes, such that realizing the semiconductor devices may be difficult. Additionally, high speed semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industries. Research has been conducted for satisfying the demands for the relatively highly integrated and relatively high speed semiconductor devices.